Gargantua Dragon, Ruined Mode
by yagnogard
Summary: While fighting off invading Lost World monsters in Dragon World, Garga is captured and taken away to be tormented. His captor has only one goal; to make Garga submit to him using any means necessary, and maybe have some fun with the muscular dragon deity while he's at it!


Imagine a world of nothing but complete evil, where laws were non-existent, and "right" was an foreign ideal. Disgusting monstrosities roam the foul, deadened land, claiming whatever they see in their way. Eating them, beating them, raping them, anything that will lead to them conquering anything in their way.

That was Lost World, and one dragon was tasked with keeping them at bay.

Gargantua Dragon, a tall, strapping white dragon whose sole duty was to fight off the darkness and keep the other worlds safe from the tyranny of Lost World. When he wasn't fighting of the Lost Vaders, he was in the training halls, busily training to become the leader of his clan, the Gar-Trio cheering him on (and admiring his muscular body). To become the leader, he was determined to fight off the invaders and show off his prowess to the very dragons he aimed to lead, and maybe do other things with.

The Lost Vader monsters he fought against were terrifying, their bodies unlike anything in existence. Days turned into grueling months , months becoming agonizingly painful years for Garga. He watched as dragon after dragon were slain at the hands of the monsters, and his tired body was pushed to its limits as he fought back with his mighty sword. From his fierce fighting he earned the title of "Deity of Combat", and unmatched force on the battlefield, with a mighty command of his blades, and a hunky body that both males and females wanted to have in their beds.

But on one day, his sword turned out to not be enough. On that day, Garga had a dark seed planted inside him, eternally.

It started as most days did, with Garga slicing the Lost Vaders with his mighty blade. The Gar-Trio was also out fighting, giving it their all against the much larger beasts. Garcat rushed up and delivered a fierce swipe to the face of one Lost Vader, leading to him being smacked clear across the rocky battlefield. Landing on a nearby cliff-face with a loud thud, Garga rushed to save the small cat, which unfortunately left him open to attack. When his back was turned, a lone tentacle managed to reach his muscled back, and one touch was all it took for Garga to pass out in the middle of the battle field. The tentacle was possessed by a dragon with mystical powers beyond Garga's comprehension, a dragon who sought to ruin him forever.

Once Garga woke up, he saw nothing but darkness, his body suspended in the air, his hands and feet each bound by dark red slimy tentacles that seemed to extend into the darkness with no end at all. Garga struggled with all his might as more tentacles forcibly removed his armor, but nothing managed to free the dragon, and by the end Garga was left naked.

"Hello, Gargantua Dragon," said a mysterious deep voice. Soon light filled the room as another dragon appeared. The dragon's eyes and crotch were adorned with crests bearing green eyes, his musculed, veiny arms a shade of flesh-colored pink. The dragon towered over Garga, with muscles all over his dark body that were primed for taking down anyone in his way. Garga already knew that the mystery dragon was much, much stronger, and with its fierce, cold stare the dragon radiated an aura so dark that Garga felt fear just by looking at the dragon. He closed his eyes, only to have his fear multiplied once opened them to the sight of the dragon's face mere inches from his own.

"Who...what are you?" Garga growled definitely.

Rather than responding, the mysterious dragon delivered a swift punch to Garga's stomach. The warrior's mouth flew open in pain, and the mystery dragon took that chance to shove his massive cock into Garga's mouth! Up until that point Garga had been a total virgin, never even kissing another dragon. Of course he knew what sex was, but planned on having his first encounter with a dragon he loved, as opposed to a giant monstrosity that shoved its cock down Garga's throat without mercy, the bulbous head of the cock battering the inside of Garga's mouth.

Soon Garga was gagging on the thick meat, struggling to breathe with the penis pushing into his mouth. Slobber spilled from Garga's mouth as his lips were pried apart to the point of nearly tearing, making it easier for the hog to go deeper inside of the soldier's unwilling throat. The unnamed dragon thrusted into Garga and made Garga throw up as tears streamed down his chiseled, manly face, or at least he would've if the cock in his mouth wasn't plugging up his mouth. The retching of his throat only pleased the monster's cock even more, driving it to fuck Garga's mouth even further as it gave an deep, approving moan.

At this point Garga had spit running down his barrel chest, all the way to his limp cock. The white dragon kept trying to fight of his rapist to no avail, but refused to succumb and let him use his mouth however he liked! Little did Garga know that as his oral rape was ending, the true misery was just about to begin, starting with his captor slowly pulling his thick cock out from Garga's wrecked throat. It felt like it would never end for the poor swordsdragon, but eventually his mouth was finally free, too fucked for him to even speak. Instead, he looked on at the 15 inch veiny angry red cock that somehow managed to almost go balls deep in him.

"Yes, you are a natural whore," said the dragon, floating behind Garga and lifting his tail to view Garga's tight, untouched pink hole.

Garga was powerless to protest; his tail was rendered numb from another tentacle clamping down on it and keeping blood from getting to the area, so he couldn't use it to fight back, and his abused mouth betrayed him as well, only allowing Garga to cough and spit instead of shouting in protest along with his numb arms that were forced behind his back, leaving him with no way to stop the dragon from begining to insert its penins into Garga's virgin ass!

"I'll rape you until you give in!" the dragon commanded, shoving halfway into Garga with one brutal thrust that sends searing pain all throughout Garga's body! Garga attempted to struggle through the pain as his hole was stretched with his captor's dick. He felt the shallow thrusts, getting his hole used to being stretched out and prepping it to take even more cock. The head rubbing against Garga's prostate and forcing pre-cum from his unwilling cock that stayed limp but slowly started to rise against Garga's will.

"P-please, stop." Garga finally begged in a hoarse, feeble voice.

"**SILENCE**!" the dragon replied, cramming the last inches into Garga, forcing the deity to scream in pain and horror! The Lost Vader wasted no time ruining Garga's hole, fucking him hard and pulling as much of his cock out with each push of his hips. Bruises began to cover Garga's smooth white butt, adding color to his pearly scales.

"Y-you disgusting beast!" Garga roared. "When I get free I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!"

"Oh please, you'll be too busy begging for my cock to even think about such nonsense!" the dragon replied, grabbing Garga's hips for leverage and plowing him even harder. Garga's hole burned from being opened by such an enormous cock, but for his captor the burn only made it better, seeing Garga's face contort in pain as he was ruthlessly fucked open. His captor even made a show of smacking Garga's thick, bouncy ass, enjoying the feel of those cheeks in his hands, and the pain on Garga's face with each smack!

Realizing that he couldn't escape using his muscles, Garga thought to try and negotiate his way out with a lie or two.

"Let me go and I'll let you have my entire squad." Garga offered, hoping that his kidnapper would ease up for a bit, and grimacing as the fucking only increased in intensity.

"If you were telling the truth I'd take you up on your offer. However…" the black dragon smacked Garga's ass, smiling as the pain of the sting appeared on Garga's face, "I know you're lying, just like how I know about your desire to be gang-raped by your own comrades!"

The gem situated in Garga's pecs slowly turned from green to purple as Garga's eyes flew open in shock! It was true, he had dreams very often where he fantasized about his fellow Deity Dragon Tribe warriors. These dreams revolved around Garga being used by the other fighters, cocks in his ass, in his hands, and in his willing mouth. Sometimes he was being bent over a boulder by the massive Gigantusk and fucked in full view of his commander while Riese shoved balls deep into his mouth, or he'd be in the training hall, restrained and tied down as his dick-hungry hole was used by an entire line of dragon men including the Gar-Trio, all of them eager to deposit their cum inside of Garga! A particularly reoccuring dream involved Garga, on his knees and chained to a wall, a sign above him telling dragons "Cum goes here!" with arrows pointing at Garga, leading dragons to come throughout the day to deposit loads in his mouth or blow their hot loads all over Garga's body, leaving his brawny form caked in semen.

"How do you know that!?" Garga roared angrily, trying even harder to force his way out of the tentacle trap.

"I know many things, boy." The dragon replied, squeezing Garga's limbs even tighter, making the white dragon howl in excruciating pain. After a minute of the torture Garga was finally released, dropping to the ground with a loud thud. With his face slammed into the dirt, and his body covered in bruises and cuts, Garga looked absolutely pitiful.

And then he was fully dominated.

"No, please stop, NO!" Garga begged, but it was no use. He could feel his captor dragon's cock slowly entering him, making his hole painfully expand to accommodate it. It felt as if his ass was being ripped open as his insides were invaded, and after what seemed like an eternity the dragon was finally balls deep. Garga was relieved to finally have at least some of the pain stop, but as his head was pushed back into the ground, and the dragon began to thrust into the tight dragon ass, Garga knew that the torment was just beginning, but that still didn't mean he couldn't fight back against his attacker. He may have assaulted Garga's throat and ass, but Garga was determined to make his attacker's time as hellish as he could.

"Looks like a certain dragon doesn't know how to fuck." Garga said, trying to rile up his attacker.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd be grateful for my mercy!" the dragon replied, fucking Garga even harder, slamming those bouncy asscheeks and watching the bruises form from the rough fucking. Garga took it as well as he could, gritting his teeth and squeezing his hole around the unimaginably fat dick. Even as he was picked up and thrown against a wall, his arms pinned down by the rapist dragons hands, forced to look his rapist in his incredibly ugly face, Garga kept his smart mouth running, trying his best to take his pounding.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that a dragon as "powerful" as you could get anyone you wanted with that ugly face of yours." Garga said, which earned him a few more powerful thrusts that Garga swore went into his stomach. Garga tried not to concentrate on some of the intense pleasure on his own cock that was sandwiched between the two. The black dragon's fucking was fast and powerful, and he got even rougher, ignoring Garga's insults in an effort to dominate the deity while also driving Garga's cock mad with pleasure.

"Come on, fuck me harder, you won't make me break with weak effort like that!" said Garga. In response Garga was issued a harsh slap on the face that momentarily shut him right up.

"I'll ruin your ass and make you my slave!" the dragon roared. "You'll remember the name of Vanity Husk Destroyer as you serve me forever.

Vanity Husk Destroyer; that was the name of the mighty monster wrecking Garga's hole. And with his mighty fucking, he was determined to turn Garga into his own Lost Vader slave no matter what it took. Making his tentacles return, he restricted Garga's limbs again, raising him in the air with his legs spread eagle, his hole displayed to Destroyer.

"So what's next?" Garga asked. "You gonna use that tongue of yours? I'd love to see what that mouth can do!"

"**Silence**!" roared Destroyer before summoning a horde of Lost Vaders to force Garga to submit. Disgusting black dragons surrounded the Deity, and they rushed to abuse Garga, cocks coming out to invade the dragon. Garga couldn't get anymore words in on the account of the two cocks simultaneously invading his mouth. Another Lost Vader was pumping into Garga's ass with its ungodly large cock that almost ripped Garga's hole. Pre-cum covered his body, and his hands were forced to tug at cock after cock as they came and blew their sticky loads all over him.

"This little slut's a natural!" praised one Lost Vader in a hoarse, sickly voice as Garga's hands quickly drove him to an large orgasm, his cum blasting out onto Garga's face.

"Yeah, keep serving these dicks you bitch!" said another as he choked Garga with his girthy member, the others laughing as he grasped Garga by the throat, forcing Garga to sputter around his cock as he fought for air.

"M-maybe this is what I'm meant to do." Garga thought. His mind was beginning to shift, and it felt...good to Garga, his gem going from green to purple again as he resigned himself to his fate. His thoughts were fuzzy and warm, his body focused on nothing but pleasing the men surrounding him. If he stayed, he'd have nothing to do but please these giant dicks forever. He'd be a free use slut for all the Lost Vaders to fuck and shove their dicks into as they pleased, just like his greatest fantasies with the men back in Dragon World. All he'd have to do was submit, and let go…

But then he'd lose so much.

He'd lose out on hearing his comrades laughing in the dining halls.

He'd miss seeing their buff bodies as they changed into their armor.

He'd never see their warm smiles again.

He'd never get to see Gar-Cat, or Gar-Bird, or Gar-Dog, his three best friends, ever again.

He'd never even know if he could have their cocks inside him.

"N-no!" Garga finally roared, forcing the new cocks in his mouth to retreat from the warm orifice.

"What!? Why aren't you submitting!?" Destroyer said, staring at the pack of mindless, horny Lost Vaders. This method of fucking and converting dragons worked every time! This was how he managed to obtain most of his Lost Vader warriors, but for some reason it wasn't working on Garga!

Garga forced the tentacles off of his body, ripping them off and making a dash for Destroyer. He ignored the painful soreness around his asshole, and his blurred vision. With his remaining strength, Garga summoned swords to hack and slash at the tentacles trying to restrain him. He only had one goal now, and he was about to do it; to make Destroyer pay for his sex crimes once and for all. He dropped his blades and tackled Destroyer, and the two tousled on the ground, and ended up with Destroyer below Garga in missionary, a perfect position to get fucked!

"N-no! How can this be!?" Destroyer questioned before Garga slammed balls deep inside his hole! He howled in plain as Garga shoved his head to the ground and fucked him, Destroyer powerless to stop it. Garga's fucking was fast and animalistic, spreading Destroyer's hole with his girthy dick and depositing his semen inside the Lost Vader. Garga's cock was a few inches shorter, but he used it as hard as he could to put Destroyer in his place! As Destroyer howled below him Garga continued to assault the monster's ass, forcefully fucking him into submission. Even some of the Lost Vaders joined in, betraying their master by forcing their cocks into his mouth, muffling his screams as the forced their loads down his throat He didn't care that Destroyer asked him to stop, that he begged to keep his honor. Garga was determined to make Destroyer into his bitch, and with a final thrust he came, flooding Destroyer's insides with his cum and leaving Destroyer angry and swearing vengeance (or at least trying to with all the cum that flooded his mouth, leaving him barely able to talk).

"Now, if you don't want me to wreck you again, you'll let me go, and never attempt something this stupid again!" Garga commanded, his voice so loud and forceful that even the other Lost Vaders trembled in fear.

And it worked, as in a flash Garga was back on the battlefield, still naked and with the beaten, sore asshole and dried cum of the Lost Vaders still on him, the invading monsters gone without a trace.

"Well, it seems like I dealt with those disgusting beasts!" Garga said, congratulating himself and heading home to his comrades! Despite his happiness at seemingly getting rid of the Lost Vaders, he had to admit that some of those wild beasts were pretty good at slamming his hole. A few even got close to making him cum, but he knew better than to go back, no matter how good their dicks were.

Even though a small part of him wanted to go back…

"Hey, Garga! Where are you!?"

That was the voice of Garcat, clearly looking for Garga! With no other options, Garga had to simply cover his cock and balls with his hands as he rushed over to the trio. But unfortunately, Garga's still sensitive cock came close to blowing right then and there!

"I'm cumi- I mean coming!"


End file.
